


Nautilus vs a Lv.19 Genocider

by Sky_Kid



Category: League of Legends, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Nautilus is Op, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, The amount of times they die is comparable to your first time fighting Sans, The beginning is a cluster of details and action, The end is just me getting silly, Undertale Genocide Route, game crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Kid/pseuds/Sky_Kid
Summary: The titan of vengeance takes over as judge while Sans takes a break from work for a bit. Chara and Frisk push to levels of unheard extremes of silliness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I have no idea what I wrote. But I had it stuck in my head for days until I decided to transfer it onto paper. Theres no beta read, final read, or re-reading for mistakes. 
> 
> Welp. That's all I got.

The clack of shoes against tiles echoed though the judgment halls as a figure rounds the corner into the long golden hallway.

The judge was not there.

A smirk appeared onto Frisk’s face.

Just the typical way the game worked. 

They continued walking forward. 

Clutched in one hand was a blazing red knife, the rouge sheen shining though even with the grey outer coating. Wrapped around the human was a bright red scarf far too long for a human their height.

Despite its lower defense points than the heart locket it would serve as more of an item of interest rather than an item of defense.

 

They continued walking forward.

Almost there. One last tile.

Now stop.

Here he comes…….

They wait for Sans to appear and give them their judgement.

Sometimes there would be his “beautiful” speech. Other times it would be shortened to “save” time. Other times there would be none to “spare”.

This time there was a note……

Well that’s new.

Extending a hand they grab the slip of paper off of the floor where Sans should have been standing and examine the message.

“so yeah. just on my break. don’t worry I found a substitute for your case kid. he may not be me but I can say he’ll be “rooting” for you.”

Their face quirks at the note indicating the laziness of their prior judge. They just wanted to end this route up with a much more rigorous battle.

Now they were left with nothing.

Just like Sans to break the game rules at the sight of Papyrus’ scarf.

Crumpling the note into a ball before dropping it onto the floor they walk past the point of no return to check behind the many pillars Sans could possibly be hiding behind.

With every pillar checked (with only the findings of some empty ketchup bottles behind one) they presumed the run was over and continue forward to greet the king.

An unfamiliar creak of metal was all the warning they got before a mass of wet metal clasps them on the back knocking them over in pain.

The projectile then decelerates and reverses at uncanny speeds hooking one of its points into Frisk’s torso and dragging them backwards.

The pulling stops abruptly with a shatter as the hook dislodges its point from Frisk’s body with their momentum continuing until they hit the back wall with a cold metallic clunk

The judgement walls are not made of metal.

Immobilized and paralyzed with shock and pain they fall off of the surface downwards toward the floor with another thump.

Their vision becomes speckled with black flies as their consciousness fights to stay upright. A creak of grinding metal alerts them again but this time they cannot move to strafe out of the attack.

The last image they see through their darkness is two pulsing red eyes filled with unknown amounts of wrath and determination.

 

*One save later

 

They stand near the entrance of the judgment halls. Their stoic expression deceptive of the inner conversation raging within.

“What was that?” The soft voice of Frisk questioned

“Well obviously that was not Sans.” A powerful and sneery tone answers

“That hurt. Whatever it was.” Frisk strained weakly. They fought for control of their hand for a moment before rubbing a ghostly feeling of impalement.

“Meh. You’ve survived disintegrating lasers. Impalement is like a scratch compared to anything.” 

 

“But it did impale me…the hook didn't just attack my soul. It also targeted our body”

“Wait what? Are you saying that that lazy sack of fibulas actually hit you with physical damage?”

“.......Yes”

The body spasmed ever so slightly due to Chara’s shock.

With many more comparisons on what they had felt and seen they agreed that the damage they had taken had not only damaged their soul…..but also the soul keeper’s body.

With all comparisons done and determined they headed back towards their judgement. One portion not wanting to, the other portion urging on and winning with the larger equity they gained over time.

The note was still there.

The same steps followed, Crumbling of the note, several steps forward…..

This time with ears intent for the brief warning that they had missed in the previous battle.

To end up with silence.

Then steps. Not just normal plaps of some plush pink slippers. But rather large crashes of tile.

Appearing from a pillar ahead came a large monster. Its steps echoing across the hall with the ground rumbling with its steps.

Obviously a monster. But a monster they had never seen before. Towering over nine feet.

The armor that the monster wore was tarnished and yellow, green areas of algae and sea plants littered his plating. 

On its shoulder was a large ship anchor with numerous scratch marks and engravings within the metal. The ends of the anchor had sharp points for easy impalement, but worn down from apparent use.

Peculiarly the anchor seemed to be connected to this sea titan.

Wrapped around his right arm were numerous coils of chain that connected its anchor to the titan. The two bonded for eternity as the chains reached far behind him and infinitely.

The monsters helmet was empty.

Where a face or head would be was filled with pitch black darkness. The only indication that it owned eyesight was the faint red dots that signified its irises.

Creaking and rumbling its way to the center of the hall, shaking the ground with every step, before stopping in the middle. Its head dangerously close to the ceiling which only furthered its comparative height.

Frisk and Chara were shocked for a brief second before registering that this was their judge.

For seconds the two stared each other down, the only sounds made were eerily of deep seas and soft watery gurgling.

Then without words the titan began walking forwards toward the human. 

Frisk’s body tensed and readied for the fight.

Reaching back it slung its anchor slightly backward, the titans grip on the chain slack, before throwing the anchor in a pitch launching it forward at momentous speeds.

Ready this time they avoid the projectile easily as if it were a single bone attack.

Then it comes back. The titan grapples the chain before yanking it back. Thus with the same speeds it pierces Frisk’s back and drags them toward the titan as it launches itself toward them.

 

*Another save later

 

They dodge the hook. Both the throw and the recall.

The chains that envelop the titan move as one as they recollect the spent amount of chains used to throw the anchor.

With certainty of the monsters attack over they rush at it despite the large size difference. No matter. They’ve dealt with many disadvantages before.

They jump upward only to bring the blade down, a red slashing mark echoes the blades decent.

But the damage points must be non-existent to this monster as the only indication of their attack is a single line drawn upon the diving armor.

Disbelief flows through both Chara and Frisk as the monster shrugs off the stats of their final weapon.

They retreat backward. Staring at the rule defying creature in front of them. 

The titan, in response, raises one of his metallic feet into the air before slamming it down upon the ground. From there explosive geysers rip through the tiled floor in disarray surrounding the monster.

By instinct they run backward, hoping to avoid the blast area only to be caught by one and shredded to gibbs as the explosion destroys their body.

 

*They are killed over and over  
*Yet they stay determined to end it

 

It turns out that not only does he take little to no damage but in response he also can block damage with a shield.

Upon attacking for the one hundreth fourty sixth time, (within the same area with only a cluster of markings as their only success) they slashed down again only to tear through a dense magical barrier.

The shield persists for a few turns before dissipating. But the the shield also had an unknown damaging aura to it. But when known was simply too late.

With no knowledge of this they simply continued. Hp being lost every second like a dark poison. Being forced into consuming magical foods to stave of their death but in the end weakened by the dark energies they crumpled to the floor before a the heavy anchor pulverized their corpse.

 

*Saves later

 

Thier Hp maxed out to the maximum. They scrounged for monsters to grind for Xp. Every monster possible dead by the end of their search. 

Even monsters evacuated from Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland were ended in the quest for Xp.

Their damage output is to low. Every item possible such as the fake gun, ballet slippers, or notebook. To weapons found from all over the underground. From weapons from the royal guard to snowballs from the magical snow of Snowdin.

 

They even used the fucking annoying dog as a weapon before killing it for meager Xp.

Then Mercy. 

Offered by Frisk as a possible answer.

In response the titan attacked all the same. There was no mercy within the monster.

Was it even considered a monster? Was it an anomaly like them? Or a creature sent to indefinitely hold them in this loop? Was this Sans final answer to the genocide runs?

“Chara……” Frisk cried in pain as they once again died gruesomely

“Frisk! Shut up! It will die! No matter how many resets and saves we burn” They yelled while slamming thier palm into the retry button.

*Saves of millions burn in waste as they try to end the creature with uncanny power  
*Until…..

 

They run full tilt into the halls.

Wielding a telescope stolen from San’s station at waterfall.

They hardly realize they had run past Sans until they get yanked back by his blue magic.

Frisk’s inner demon struggling to break free before their determination dies down while restrained mid air by the original judge. They are held until their limbs lose their energy and the telescope falls to the floor unbrandished.

“so uh kid, why are you using my telescope as a weapon?” He questions them eye flickering blue and yellow lightly

At that point Sans was overly confused at their choice of running past him than the fact that they were wielding his telescope like a long sword.

“Long story Sansy” Chara spoke though Frisk’s face “I see you have finished your fucking break.”

“yep.”

“any chance I can talk to the kid?” Grining and left eye now ablaze

“What do you mean Sans?” They speak in a much softer tone in an imitation of Frisk “What is it?”

They end up with a face full of tiles before they are lifted back up at eye level with Sans.

“You know you're only hurting Frisk.”

“yep”

 

*One reset into a pacifist route later

 

Frisk and Sans lay lazily on the lounge chairs set up for the sand sculpting competition to watch Papyrus build a life size representation of himself out of sand.

The sea breeze cool on the sunny day. The oceans waters lapping back and forth.

They asked him what that thing was.

“well for starters he's a judge” He grining a the simple fact as they continued to stare at him for an answer.

“so yeah. I met him, Nautilus I think, at an judge's convention. we had a good talk about punishments and whatnot. apparently he was also seeking justice…….well more of a vengeance…...and seemed like a good guy.”

They stared at him. Face stoic as ever.

“so I gave him a call and wondered if he could cover my break and he said sure.”

Tipping back the bottle of ketchup in his hands while watching Papyrus and a few other humans add water to strengthen their sand sculptures. Demeanor cool and collected as ever.

“also _Chara_. he offered to take some of my shifts as judge while i did some of his.” Sans said with a calm voice

Frisk’s face then lost its stoic face and opted for a more happy look. One with red eyes.

“I’ll keep that in mind Sans.”


End file.
